


Let me put my love into you, babe

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dime, Kasumi, ¿sólo estás interesada en mirar la mercancía o piensas probarla algún día?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me put my love into you, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como regalo para Cerebroenoff :)

** Let me put my love into you, babe **

A Kasumi le gustaba despertarse temprano, cuando gran parte de la tripulación de la Normandía aún dormía y el sonido de sus pisadas se mezclaba con el ronroneo del motor.

Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo en una nave, pero había descubierto que la vida a bordo era más interesante de lo que se había imaginado. No carecía de entretenimientos y todos los días a las seis cincuenta de la mañana, Kasumi se dirigía hacia su pasatiempo favorito.

Tomaba el ascensor hasta la cubierta de combate y activaba su dispositivo de ocultamiento. A esas horas sólo había un par de operarios en el CIC demasiado dormidos para prestar atención al detalle de que nadie había llamado al elevador, que parecía subir vacío. Tampoco al hecho de que las puertas del arsenal se abrieran y se cerraran al cabo de unos segundos, como si los sensores de movimiento hubiesen detectado una presencia invisible.

Colarse allí resultaba fácil. Después, Kasumi tomaba asiento sobre una de las mesas de trabajo y aguardaba a que comenzara la función.

Jacob nunca tardaba más de cinco minutos en llegar. Era puntual como un reloj en sus rutinas. En cuanto las puertas del arsenal se cerraban a sus espaldas, se bajaba la cremallera de su sudadera negra con el logo de Cerberus, revelando la musculatura de su pecho y abdomen primero, y luego la de sus brazos. Invariablemente colgaba la prenda de una esquina del armero y se tumbaba en el suelo, boca arriba.

Entonces enlazaba sus manos tras la nuca, los codos flexionados y los bíceps en tensión, y el espectáculo comenzaba. Sabía que hacía exactamente doscientos abdominales sin pararse a descansar, ni a tomar aire, porque Jacob los contaba en voz alta.

Kasumi contemplaba, casi hipnotizada, cómo los músculos de su vientre se contraían y se estiraban en cada movimiento, hasta que la piel oscura brillaba bajo una leve capa de transpiración. Se imaginaba repasando las depresiones de sus abdominales, primero con un dedo, luego con la lengua, hasta que Jacob cambiaba de ejercicio.

Después de los abdominales se daba la vuelta y empezaba una ronda de flexiones. Sus manos, fuertes y anchas, se apoyaban en el suelo con los dedos extendidos, y Kasumi tenía una excelente vista del relieve de sus venas trepándole por los antebrazos y del mapa de curvas y valles que dibujaba la musculatura de su espalda. Y más allá, las formas perfectas de su trasero, al que los pantalones deportivos se pegaban como una segunda piel. Observaba sus subidas y bajadas pensando en que le gustaría morderlo como si se tratara de una manzana.

Finalmente, cuando acababa sus flexiones, Jacob se levantaba. Recogía su sudadera, se la ponía y se dirigía hacia la cubierta tres para darse una ducha. Reaparecía un rato después, con su ajustado uniforme, y se ponía a hacer cosas muy aburridas, como montar y desmontar armas, comprobar munición y probar mejoras, así que Kasumi solía retirarse poco después de que él lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, ese día Jacob Taylor rompió su rutina habitual. Cuando terminó con la serie de flexiones, se levantó pero no se puso la sudadera. En su lugar se apoyó sobre una mesa de trabajo, cruzó los brazos y miró exactamente al punto en que Kasumi estaba sentada.

Su dispositivo de ocultamiento estaba activado, era imposible que pudiera verla. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sus ojos se habían detenido sobre el rincón del arsenal en que se escondía?

—¿Sabes? Resulta un poco incómodo hacer ejercicio contigo ahí parada, observándome. Aunque debo reconocer que fue gracioso las dos o tres primeras veces.

La voz de Jacob rompió el silencio respetuoso que reinaba en el arsenal, como si toda la nave contuviera la respiración cuando el operativo estaba semidesnudo. Kasumi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. La había pillado con la guardia baja, cosa que no solía suceder.

No se trataba de que se sintiera culpable por espiarle: era una gran admiradora del arte y el cuerpo de Jacob parecía haber sido esculpido en la Grecia Clásica. Se podía decir incluso que su interés era casi profesional, claro que las piezas que solía robar no acostumbraban a provocarle las mismas reacciones que el agente de Cerberus. Pero resultaba un poco embarazoso que hubieran detectado a la mejor ladrona de la galaxia.

En cualquier caso, no tenía sentido seguir ocultándose. Desactivó el mecanismo que la volvía invisible y se bajó de la mesa de un salto. Jacob ni siquiera parpadeó cuando se materializó a menos de un metro de él.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Todo este tiempo? —le preguntó ella.

Los carnosos labios del soldado se curvaron en una sonrisa breve antes de responderle.

—Por favor, Kasumi. Fui yo quien te recomendó al Hombre Ilusorio. Dudo que lo recuerdes pero tú y yo nos cruzamos mucho antes de embarcarnos en este proyecto suicida.

Era la segunda vez que Jacob la sorprendía en ese día, y no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. Sin embargo, no tenía dudas de que no lo había conocido hasta que puso un pie en la Normandía. No era la clase de hombre que Kasumi olvidaría.

—Jacob, puedes estar seguro de que si te hubiera visto antes lo recordaría —dijo, con un tono muy expresivo.

—Fue hace años, en la Nebulosa Titán —rememoró él —Yo formaba parte de los Corsarios y la Alianza nos había enviado a asaltar una nave de Eclipse que llevaba armas con tecnología puntera  ilegal. Luchamos con ellos durante horas, ganándoles cubierta a cubierta, pero no sirvió de nada. Para cuando conseguimos llegar al almacén, tú ya te lo habías llevado todo. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta hasta que encontramos los contenedores vacíos.

Ah, aquella misión. Los corsarios habían hecho todo el trabajo sucio mientras ella robaba la mercancía delante de sus narices. No era que  Kasumi tuviera ningún problema en usar las armas pero sus golpes favoritos eran aquellos en los que estaba a salvo y con la cuenta corriente llena antes de que nadie se percatara siquiera de lo que se había llevado.

—Recuerdo ese encargo... Pero, ¿cómo supiste que fui yo?

—Dejaste una rosa roja. Estaba impresionado por tu trabajo así que investigué un poco y descubrí que era tu firma.

La rosa roja había sido su sello durante mucho tiempo. En su momento le había parecido elegante y misterioso, pero Keiji le había hecho comprender que en realidad era un poco ridículo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había dejado esa tarjeta de visita.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Entonces era joven e inocente.

Jacob se apartó de la mesa y se acercó un paso a Kasumi, absorbiendo todo el oxígeno a su alrededor.

—Sigues siendo joven, Kasumi. ¿Inocente? —el agente de Cerberus hizo una pausa y la repasó de arriba abajo con la mirada, de una forma _muy_ intensa, antes de continuar—Apuesto a que no.

Definitivamente no se describiría a sí misma como _inocente_ , pero aun así no estaba muy segura de que aquello estuviera pasando en realidad. ¿Estaba Jacob Taylor – Jacob Dios de Ébano Taylor –insinuándosele?

A juzgar por el nudo de expectación en la boca del estómago y la expresión curiosa con que él la estaba observando, como si le divirtiera haberla desconcertado, Kasumi se dijo que sí.

Aquello era real. Y tan inesperado que no sabía cómo reaccionar. No se trataba de que no hubiera imaginado aquello miles de veces (las manos de Jacob por todo su cuerpo, los músculos tensos bajo las yemas de sus dedos, la espalda contra la ventana interna que daba al motor Tantalus, las caderas de él entre sus piernas y gemidos, muchos gemidos) sino de que jamás pensó que pasaría de una tórrida y recurrente fantasía. 

—Así que dime, Kasumi —Jacob recortó la distancia entre los dos todavía más, hasta que estuvo al alcance de sus manos —¿Sólo estás interesada en mirar la mercancía o piensas probarla algún día?

Y vaya mercancía. Kasumi se sentía más cleptómana que nunca.

—Soy una ladrona, me gusta planificar mis golpes —respondió en voz baja, sugerente.

Jacob sonrió, sus ojos negros fijos en ella, retándola. Como si la visión de su pecho desnudo y sus poderosos brazos no fuera de por sí lo bastante tentadora. Estaban tan cerca de ella que Kasumi podría pasear los dedos por sus pectorales con tan solo alzar la mano.

—Te lo pondré fácil —continuó él —EDI, sella las puertas y cierra sesión —La  inteligencia virtual obedeció con presteza. La cerradura magnética de las puertas automáticas pasó del verde al rojo y con un “ _Cerrando sesión_ ”, los dejó a solas. —Sin interrupciones, sin testigos. ¿Cuál va a ser tu próximo movimiento?   

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Desde Keiji, Kasumi se había acostumbrado a vivir en las sombras. A observar más que a actuar. Entonces era lo que necesitaba, lo único que podía permitirse. Pero tal vez había llegado el momento de tomar de nuevo las riendas de su vida.

—Estaba pensando en esto.

Y sin más, le puso las manos en los hombros, acortó la ridícula distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Al principio fue despacio, casi tanteándolo, esperando su reacción, pero cuando Jacob respondió mordiéndole el labio inferior y apretando los justo para que Kasumi lanzara un suave gemido de placer, decidió que había pasado el momento de andar con cuidado. Entonces pegó su cuerpo al de él, ladeó el rostro y profundizó el beso. Jacob acogió su lengua como si hubiera estado esperándola demasiado tiempo, envolviéndola con la suya y jugando con ella de una manera que seguramente estuviera prohibida a los soldados de la Alianza. Suerte que él tenía un pasado como pirata espacial, que no era tan distinto de lo que Kasumi hacía.

Mientras se besaban, las manos de agente de Cerberus, acariciaron su espalda, bajando, siempre bajando, hasta llegar a su trasero. Una vez allí, las cerró sin delicadeza y la alzó en el aire. Kasumi respondió de manera automática, como si hubieran hecho eso antes miles de veces, separando las piernas y envolviéndole las caderas con ellas. Jacob dio un par de pasos hasta la mesa expositora donde la ladrona solía sentarse a contemplar sus misiones de entrenamiento y la posó allí. No obstante, eso no hizo que Kasumi lo soltase del abrazo de sus piernas, así que él tuvo que inclinarse para seguir besándola.

Después unos minutos de besos largos y húmedos, Jacob dejó su boca y se apartó unos centímetros. Al menos todo lo que las manos de Kasumi aferradas a su nuca le permitieron. Ahora que al fin lo tenía para ella, no pensaba dejar que lo separaran de él ni con un lanzamisiles.

—¿Sabes? No me parece justo —dijo Jacob —Yo estoy medio desnudo y tú ni siquiera te has quitado la capucha. Siempre me he preguntado que hay ahí debajo.

—¿Debajo de la capucha? —murmuró ella.

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob brillaron con picardía antes de responder.

—Debajo de _toda_ tu ropa.

Y entonces los dedos de Jacob rodearon sus caderas  y comenzaron a subir por su vientre, pasaron por encima de sus senos y se detuvieron en sus clavículas, donde unos broches mantenían sujeta su capucha. Kasumi se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando el soldado soltó la primera sujeción. Se deshizo de los cierres frontales primero y después se apretó contra ella para hacer lo propio con los que había en su espalda. Con último susurro de tela, la capucha se desprendió y Jacob la dejó caer sobre la mesa. Después retrocedió un poco, para tener una buena perspectiva de su rostro ahora que estaba al descubierto.

Kasumi tenía una larga melena negra y lacia, que llevaba recogida en un moño sujeto con dos palitos de madera decorados con flores de loto a modo de prendedor. Jacob los retiró con cuidado, dejando que el cabello oscuro le cayera sobre los hombros.

Era extraño: seguía completamente vestida, pero la mirada que el agente de Cerberus le lanzó hizo que se sintiera desnuda ante él y la sensación le gustó.

Después de contemplarla durante unos instantes, Jacob se acercó de nuevo y le acarició los labios con un dedo. Los delineó y luego descendió al labio inferior y siguió el recorrido de la línea roja que bajaba hacia su barbilla. Después le rodeó el mentón para alzarle el rostro hacia él y volvió a besarla. Kasumi se dejó hacer y apretó los muslos contra las caderas de Jacob para acercarlo más a ella.

Entre beso y beso y notó sus manos recorriéndole la espalda en busca de la cremallera de su ajustado traje. Cuando la encontró, la bajó de un tirón seco y Kasumi pudo sentir por primera vez el tacto de los dedos de Jacob sobre la piel de su cuerpo.

Él se apartó de nuevo, esta vez para tomar una de las manos de la ladrona. Tiró de las puntas de sus guantes, dedo por dedo, para poder sacarle la manga del mono, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Intentó repetir la operación con su otra mano pero para entonces una impaciente Kasumi ya le había hecho la mitad del trabajo. Jacob acabó de liberar el otro brazo de la tela elástica y la parte superior de su traje cayó  en el reducido espacio entre sus vientres, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Volvieron a besarse, más deprisa, con urgencia, mientras las manos de Jacob jugaban con sus senos, dibujando círculos sobre sus pezones. Después le mordió suavemente en la mandíbula y comenzó a bajar por su cuello. Kasumi se recostó contra la fría pared de metal para darle un mejor acceso y se estremeció de placer cuando sintió el calor y la humedad de la boca de Jacob sobre sus pechos. Mientras tanto, sus manos no dejaban de explorar la amplía espalda del agente de Cerberus, sus fuertes brazos y la firmeza de sus pectorales, como si quisiera grabarse en la memoria la forma de su musculatura.

La tensión entre ambos continuó creciendo, como una nave atrapada en el campo de masa de un relé, lista para saltar a la siguiente galaxia. Definitivamente, Kasumi lo estaba. Deshizo el lazo de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jacob para tener espacio de maniobra. Sus manos bajaron hasta la cintura elástica de los pantalones deportivos del soldado y se colaron debajo. Jacob lanzó un gruñido bajo y ronco que la excitó aún más y sintió como todo el cuerpo se le tensaba bajo sus caricias, hasta que no pareció capaz de soportarlo y la sujetó por las muñecas con fuerza, obligándola a parar. Kasumi lo miró, sorprendida, y entonces él se encajó entre sus piernas y la levantó en el aire con una mano, mientras con la otra peleaba con la parte inferior de su mono. Ella se aferró a su cuello y movió las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo. La tela se quedó atascada detrás de sus rodillas así que Jacob volvió a posarla, le arrancó las botas y acabó de desnudarla.

Se detuvo un instante, lejos de ella, para contemplar su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Kasumi estaba a punto de bajarse de la mesa y acercarse a él, cuando Jacob se aproximó de nuevo. Volvió a besarla y las piernas de la ladrona lo abrazaron como una camisa de fuerza, doblándose por detrás de las rodillas de Jacob y rodeándole los gemelos con los pies descalzos. El soldado logró colar una mano entre sus caderas y acarició a Kasumi entre las piernas, lento y profundo hasta que ella le mordió el labio inferior sin poder contenerse.

Fue entonces cuando Jacob le puso una mano en el trasero, alzándola hacia sus caderas, y entró dentro de ella. Kasumi contuvo una exhalación de placer, cerró los ojos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, saliendo a su encuentro en cada embestida. Los dedos del agente se hundieron en su trasero, empujándola con ímpetu hacia él. Se besaron, entrecortado, casi sin respiración, ahogando los gemidos en la boca del otro, hasta que Kasumi no pudo aguantarlo más.

Entonces se aferró a los omoplatos de Jacob con las uñas, se apartó de su boca lo justo para respirar, y dejó que el orgasmo inundara todo su cuerpo, tensándola como si una descarga biótica la hubiera alcanzado. Cuando el placer pasó, se quedó quieta y laxa, sin energía, entre los brazos del soldado.

Él movió las caderas un par de veces más antes de seguirla al clímax. Cuando lo hizo, las yemas de sus dedos se hundieron con fuerza en las nalgas de Kasumi y ella pudo apreciar con claridad el relieve de las venas de sus brazos y la musculatura de su abdomen contrayéndose un instante antes de dejarse ir. Después soltó un gemino grave y bajo, y hundió el rostro en el cuello de la ladrona, descansado el peso de su cuerpo contra ella.

Permanecieron así, abrazados y agotados, hasta que el sudor comenzó enfriarse sobre sus cuerpos. Después Jacob se incorporó, le dio un corto beso en los labios y recogió el traje de Kasumi del suelo. Ella lo tomó y se vistió en silencio, mientras el soldado se ponía la sudadera negra. Cuando la ladrona acabó de colocarse de la capucha y las botas, lo miró, preguntándose qué iba a pasar a continuación. Ahora que los dos llevaban ropa y estaban a una distancia prudencial, empezaba a preguntarse si todo aquello había pasado en realidad. Estaba dispuesta a repetir las veces necesarias para hacerse a la idea.

—Así que… —tanteó —¿Mañana a la misma hora?

Jacob se apoyó en su mesa habitual y se cruzó de brazos, sin responder. Estaba tan serio que Kasumi temió que fuera a poner punto final a su breve aventura. No parecía la clase de persona que andaba con rodeos respecto a esos temas.

—Seguro —dijo y su sonrisa de dientes blancos le hizo saber que había estado jugando con ella. Como castigo,  le dio un suave puñetazo en un hombro y se dirigió al puerto de acceso donde se podía contactar con EDI para que desbloqueara las puertas.

Sin embargo, la voz de Jacob hizo que se detuviera y se volviera hacia él.

—Y Kasumi, no necesitas usar el dispositivo de ocultamiento nunca más —murmuró, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kasumi Goto para sonreír.

 


End file.
